The Recovery
by The Powder Keg
Summary: Not much story in this one. It is more of an intermission between Hills of Shimitani and the next story, a collaboration. The first chapter focuses on what happens at Beacon after the fight and the second is the recovery of Shimitani itself. It does contain a small bit of Arkos.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick, two part chapter story to tie up loose end in both Beacon and Shimitani, as well as help bridge the gap between this and the collaboration coming soon.**

 **Beacon, Recovery of teams.**

The infirmary was an interesting and heavy visit. The heaviest damages to the teams were of Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, and the one that they called Yorm. Ruby was treated for multiple lacerations, given stitches for the large wound on her back and was given a regimen to help repair her damaged arm muscles. Yorm had to enormous slashes. One from the fight with The Barron and a previous one from dealing with the Beowolf Army. Jaune was placed in a medical coma for a few hours and put into an aura healing chamber. Short surgery was undergone to take the shrapnel out of his chest.

Weiss had it the worst. She was given stitches for a few lacerations and a larger one on her shoulder. After extensive tests on her left forearm, she was given a wooden device with five rings that added resistance as her hand opened. She was told that before any training, she should be able to extended her hand fully with no pain. They were just lucky that no nerves were destroyed.

The rest were given simple pan medication while their wounds healed. Everyone made a full recovery in two weeks.

 **Ozpin's Report.**

 **Shimitani Operation**

 **Team RWBY with the members Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long went on a simple extermination and research mission to the isolated village of Shimitani. The mission was called for as the village was experiencing increased number of Grimm attacks as well as Variantals.**

 **The mission took a sharp decline when Team RWBY came across known and unknown entities classified as 'Grimm of Legend'. Entities plural as they encountered the Grimm known on Sanus as The Windigo. The second one encountered was a previously unknown Beowolf like creature with blue eyes and markings. It is nigh indestructible and now called The BoneCladden.**

 **Against many odds, Team RWBY, along with the town leader and his son, Soren and Yorm Jolon, defeated these creatures. Continuing the chain, during the mission one member was poisoned, Ruby Rose, and was out of commission for three days. When she had awoken, a deciding battle between Grimm forces and them. One casualty came out of this fight, Vlad Arkov, as he held the Grimm long enough for Ruby to awaken.**

 **According to the different angles, the attack consisted of steadily increasing fight after they inspected the North Cave. During this bout, The Windigo was defeated. A break in the pattern left them to discover a beaten and broken body of Vlad. His semblance pushed him back into the fight with a formal named Great Alpha Beowolf, and his army of around fifty other wolves.**

 **Yorm in rage, defeated nearly the entire brigade with nary a scratch. The Grimm tides stemmed and a peace period before the final enemy showed up. The Barron, and indiscriminately powerful and intelligent Grimm clashed with RWBY, Soren, and Yorm. This ended when it was discovered that the beast was holding back.**

 **Overwhelmed, Team RWBY retreated and The Barron pursued them and the village with WarHounds. A rare and durable DireWolf Grimm. They destroyed the town while the citizens hid in an underground chamber for three days.**

 **After this period, I personally recruited Team JNPR, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, for a poorly named, Asset Recovery and Extermination mission. With their help and the unlocking of Jaune Arcs semblance, they defeated The Barron. Every name listed here recieved extensive injuries, but have all made a full recovery.**

 **Jaune's Semblance.**

 **Ozpin's office, after Team Report.**

The blonde was nervous that the Headmaster had called him in, but he knew it was about his semblance. Not wearing his normal armor as it was being repaired by Ruby, he looked down at his Pumpkin Pete shirt and sighed before opening the heavy oak door. Sitting inside was Ozpin at his desk with a coffee mug in hand and a chess board in front of him. "I uh, heard you wanted to see me." Jaune announced himself.

"Yes, please take a seat, it is your move. We will play while we talk." Not having much choice, he walked forward and closed the door behind him, taking a seat and looking at the white and black marble set before moving his pawn. "So this is about my semblance, right?" The grey-haired man nodded, moving a pawn of his own.

"It is historically known as The Harbinger Semblance. Do you know why?" Jaune shook his head, moving his knight to the position his pawn was before. As the Headmaster spoke, both of them moved pieces. "No sir."

"The former king of Haven was one of the most ruthless warriors in The Great War, easily killing hundreds of enemies single handed with only his sword and cane." He moved another piece. "So he had my semblance." Ozpin nodded again. "He also had that sword of yours, but that is for another time. The semblance altered him and his weapons and made them more powerful."

"So what have you called me up here for, I know it wasn't just for the story?" He spoke, and realized he was losing the game. "Perceptive." Ozpin said. "I have you here so that i may ask you, do you know how to control it." Jaune shook his head, leaving an opening to his king.

"Then I will help train you." Ozpin said as he moved a single rook, and looked up at the boy. "I... See I have no choice. This is checkmate, literally and figuratively." Jaune wasn't angry about it, but more worried since he and Pyrrha had become much closer and had been enjoying their night training sessions. The older, wiser man smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't interrupt your rooftop training with Miss Nikos." Jaune was baffled, but nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

 **Rooftops**

White and red metal clashed against each other as a strike from Jaune was easily blocked by Pyrrha. The girl countered, swinging her shield at her... Boyfriend? Either way, Jaune barely pulled his shield up and when they collided, he had very little strength put into the guard and stumbled to the ground. He shook his head and looked up.

"Is... Something on your mind, Jaune?" She was holding out her hand after having sheathed Akou. Jaune grabbed it and pulled himself up, grabbing his sword and getting back into stance. He had found it easier to talk when focusing on the spar. His... Girlfriend? She pulled back out her sword and readied up as well, turning it into spear form.

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing, just something about my semblance." He pulled his guard upwards and blocked a quick jab at his chest. While it was still sore from the cuts, he was fine for training just a few days after he came back. Pyrrha looked concerned at his monotone voice as he spoke. "What about it? Are you afraid of it? Many people have had that problem before."

This was true. When people first experience a semblance as powerful as the Harbinger, they tend to be afraid of what they can do. It turns even the most powerful warriors into targets because they hold back. Jaune shook his head, parrying another jab and taking initiative, scoring a hit on Pyrrha's aura. Truthfully she let him get some of those hits, but it was becoming slightly less often that she did.

"No, nothing like that. If it's part of me then I shouldn't be scared of it." Jaune dropped his guard again and Pyrrha put a small cut into his cheek. He winced slightly and for some reason, Pyrrha felt worse about than usual. Maybe it was because his aura was still recovering after the stunt his semblance pulled. Maybe.

"Then what is it?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely concerned now. It didn't stop the fight however as Jaune charged forward at her. Pyrrha rolled to the side and came back with her weapon back in sword form, waiting for her answer. She blocked two hits before the blonde battling her spoke. "Ozpin want's to train me to use it."

That sentence shocked Pyrrha enough that she dropped her own guard and her shield arm fell downwards. Jaune didn't expect much of a reaction and when he saw she wasn't going to block him, he dug his feet in to stop his run at her. She looked at him, green eyes more highlighted under the moon.

"Th-That's great! Why would you be down about it?" She asked, bewildered at his temperament of the opportunity. Higher ups like Headmasters usually were incredibly skilled, but never interfered in lower affairs themselves. To train under one was nearly unheard of. Jaune sighed, sheathing his sword but keeping the shield. Taking a seat on the ledge, Pyrrha followed suit. "I'm not upset per-say, I'm more nervous." He paused for a second, looking at her.

"I don't even know how I did it Pyrrha, it was less than reflex. What if... What if it was a one time thing, you know?" He sounded almost sad saying it. It was clear that he like his new power and wanted to be able to use it. Pyrrha was experienced in this kind of self-destructive thinking at the beginning of her training a long time ago. "It won't be Jaune. When a semblance first unlocks, it will take almost any opportunity to show itself, especially one as powerful as yours."

"How do you know?" He asked somberly. Quicker than Jaune could see, Pyrrha took out a small knife and thrust it towards Jaune's center, confident of the reaction. Like in the forest, though much less violent and bright, gleaming white armor seemed to weave itself in the air where his stomach was and the knife clanged off it. It dispersed and Jaune took a rattling breathe and had a hard time catching it.

"Jaune, are you alright?" He took a few more breaths before nodding. "Maybe not the best idea to try it while out of breath." He laughed a little and Pyrrha chuckled. "Perhaps." They sat there in silence for a few moments, just staring at the Vale skyline. "We should probably head back in." Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded and got up of the ledge and walked to the door.

At the entrance, Jaune stopped and retracted his shield into his pocket. He turned around and put a hand on Pyrrha's cheek before giving her a small kiss. She was stunned silent for a moment, but Jaune spoke. "Thanks for cheering me up." Deciding better to be in silence than to stutter, Pyrrha just smiled and walked through the door Jaune opened for her.

 **There you have it, Chapter 1. I figure it might be a good idea to go ahead and release the name for the next story.**

 **It is DMNO: Unlikely Acquaintances.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, two chapters. Tomorrow or today i will put out the first chapter of FloriteFlower and I's collaboration. For now though, let's patch up everything in Shimitani.**

Yorm was back on a BullHead to Shimitani just a week and a half after he was sent to Beacon. Thanks to their AuraTherapy chambers, he was able to heal remarkably fast and recover his aura as well. During the time he had opted to stay in JNPR's room when they invited him. It was better than the medical bay in any case.

He had talked to them all, especially Jaune, and got to know them better. The Headmaster, Ozpin he was called, had given him a scroll in case he ever wanted to contact any of them. His shell created by Vlad's death was forced to crumble when surrounded by people as positive as JNPR and RWBY. He still stared at the axe sometimes after he trained. It still brought back painful memories, but it was time to let go.

That was his first mission when he returned home. To honor his last wish. The second would be to ask his father for the parchment Vlad had given him. Yorm had already made the decision to take over as the village healer, although less out of the way than Vlad. He would have to figure out why he liked being in the woods so much.

For now though, he stared at the clouds out of the cockpit window. With a little argument with Paulsen, Yorm had managed to force his way into the co-pilot seat since it was empty. He listened to the pilot ramble on about people he had met in his career, and a few of the stories were outrageous and managed to make Yorm laugh.

 **Shimitani**

"Alright kid, we're here." Paulsen said as he touched the aircraft down about a mile north of town, as requested by Yorm. The teen in question donned his grey trench-coat and gloves, along with a grey hat given to him by Nora. He could see the ground covered in about an inch of snow. Recent winds on the mountains had reached a high and pulled the powder over the town.

On the outskirts, Yorm could see that some of the buildings were to come back into order. The foundations were still usable, so houses were being formed again. The town hall was now smaller and made of almost all wood. Chatter was barely audible through the fire lit windows, but Yorm wasn't ready to go back yet. He still had a job to do. He started into the woods, heading for a specific place.

Yorm would have normally used the shadows to shorten his journey, but he decided to enjoy the night, flakes in the air and his breath visible. He walked onward, determined to honor Vlad. The woods were quiet and calm. Any Grimm that were in this area were either exterminated or had left. The great-sword and dagger remained on his back, next to Carver.

Vlad's cabin, or at least the shambles of it came into view through the fractured moonlight. Wood pieces scattered the area and Yorm walked over them before settling on the main pile. Sinking to his knees, Yorm fought back some tears as he started to sift through the rubble for a keepsake of some sort. He couldn't keep the axe.

Nothing was there except for a cigar box and a somehow intact bottle of whiskey. Pocketing the box as his desired item, Yorm looked at the drink in his hand. He had seen Vlad drink this many times, along with his own father. They had always told him that is calmed them down, relaxed them. Why not? Yorm uncorked the bottle in his hands and took a swig.

Almost immediately he doubled over coughing. The brownish yellow drink burned in his throat and barely had a taste behind the pain. As he fought to get control of his chest, he heard a slightly strained laugh behind him. "Doesn't quite taste the way you expect, does it?" Soren said as he leaned on a wooden cane and looked at his son.

"Try it again. This time take it slower." Yorm looked at his father with confusion on his face. You weren't normally supposed to give your kid alcohol. Looking at the bottle in his hand, Yorm gave it another taste, this time holding the liquid in his mouth before swallowing. Smokey, like a barrel burning. It went down smoother. Soren walked forward, taking the bottle and a sip of his own, sighing at the pleasant burn. "This is a one time thing. You'll have to wait a few more years for it again."

Yorm nodded before looking around. He was searching for a proper burial place for Carver. Soren took heed of this as he corked the bottle and put it in his own pocket. "Come son, I know of a place he always liked." Soren began to walk in North-East and Yorm followed, interested in the place his father was talking about.

It didn't take long to reach the place. Just ten minutes of a walk in a different direction that RWBY hadn't taken. In a small clearing, not unlike what already dotted the woods, stood a great oak. It was at least ten times as thick as Yorm was at the bottom of the trunk and lost little the higher it grew. It stretched above the other trees and its gnarled roots stretched out in waves. A perfect circle away from the tree.

"What is this place?" Yorm asked, his breath taken away at how important it felt. Soren took a moment to answer, taking in the sight himself. "It is the heart of the forest. Long ago, this was the first tree ever planted. From it, the rest grew." Yorm now understood the importance of the tree. It was a beginning.

"What now?" He asked, palming the axe handle as it lay on his back. Soren gestured forward. "Find a place. You will know when you find it." And so Yorm wandered around the root system, holding the axe in one hand and the other in his coat. It took a while, but Yorm finally had a feeling of the right place. He set the axe down, for some reason knowing he didn't need to bury it.

Instead, roots came upwards like fingers, grasping and rapping around the wooden handled and pulling it downwards through the cold ground like water. It dissipated from sight and Yorm felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Vlad stood there, looking content. "Thanks." He said, and his form blew away into mist when a gust came.

Yorm was silent for a time, before he walked back to his waiting father, and past him to the village. Soren caught up, and pulled something out of a shirt pocket. He handed the item to his son, an old parchment. "It's up to you, if you want to take over as the healer."

"I will." Yorm said. He still had a few questions, but all those could wait. It was time he went back home.

 **Shimitani**

The village was in better shape than Yorm thought from a first glance. Those soldiers Beacon sent turned out to be very capable builders and where helping to restore the houses and original state of the village. Most of the people where not in their homes though. Instead it was much like an annual gathering at the town hall, but with cots while they waited for them builders to be done.

Soren left the inside of the Town Hall to the villagers, opting for a small, wooden shelter built on top of the roof. Two hammocks, one for him and one for Yorm, hung from the walls. "Have any Grimm been sighted since I left?" Yorm asked. His father shook his head.

"Only a small amount above normal. Nothing we haven't been able to handle." Yorm sighed. "Good." With that, Yorm used some of his aura to jump to the roof. Soren climbed the ladder on the side, and they rested that night. Their village was coming back.

 **The End. The real one. This story is over. Now it will continue with new characters on the new story coming. This is an AU now. Make sure to tune in Friday to meet Team DMNO.**


End file.
